Ian makes his return
by A-Plus Cassiopeia
Summary: Ian is back for more adventure in Sugar Rush. A search for a new racer begins now
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! What is up fanfiction it's A Plus Cassiopeia &amp; welcome to the newest WIR fanfic, Ian Makes His Return. Last November I posted the first fanfic Ian Makes His Debut. It only has 4 chapters &amp; 2K words so I'm hoping this one will be longer &amp; have more chapters &amp; for those who wanted a sequel well this one is for Lord Candycane, yes Ian has a sequel fanfic after all &amp; be glad to be first to read this fanfic &amp; lastly Alec, I just wanna say to your OC Ian, welcome back to fanfiction i hope you will do your best here. With that said let's start reading**

* * *

(Saturday morning)

Ian went out from his house to visit Bryan. Bryan lives one block from Ian's house which takes right turn &amp; pass around two houses &amp; there it is. Ian knocked on the door then Bryan's mother came out.

"Hi, is Bryan home?" Ian asked. Bryan's mom replied "Yes, he is. Hold on I'll call him." Then she called her son upstairs his room. "Bryan, your friend is here."

Bryan came downstairs in his room then Ian asked to play basketball at his backyard. Bryan accepted.

..

After the end game Ian made a close score of 10 points while Bryan only made 9 points. They were tired &amp; breathless from playing. Bryan picked up two glasses of water &amp; gave it to Ian and drunk it. Bryan started asking.

"So hey, is this the reason why you come here for?"

"No, I just thought you know.. if I'm going to Sugar Rush _carefully_."

"Why are you asking me that?" Bryan wondered "It's up to you and what do you mean carefully?"

"Well I thought if nobody notices me there then I can watch them whenever I want." Ian said.

"Oh Ian you sneaky little-" then Ian quickly gave Bryan a cold, death glare in case Bryan said something bad. Bryan was afraid from Ian's stare then he'd say "...Custard"

"Really? That doesn't sound like it." Ian said.

"Relax," he patted on Ian's back "I'm just saying good luck without getting caught."

"Yeah, ok then."

"You still remember how to get there? Swizzle gave you the directions." Bryan just knew about Swizzle Malarkey since the fan meeting event.

"I sure do, well I better get going." Ian said, waving goodbyes to his friend.

"Sure thing, see ya!"

* * *

(Swizzle's house)

Swizzle &amp; Gloyd were only hanging out at his house since they were not on the daily roster, they were allowed to have a day off.

"So, how was the school fair yesterday? Did you make more fans?" Gloyd asked as he was opening the can of coke.

"I did but they were all crazy to see us &amp; gave them autograph." Swizzle responded, drinking coke as well.

"Man I wish I'd come too, to give them a little prank." He giggled " But I remembered I had a race for a whole day... &amp; never won any first place in my life." He said sadly.

"Haha!" Swizzle laughed. "I'm sure one day you'll get a big, golden trophy like the President or at least the players outside the real world were more professional enough to use you as an avatar &amp; drive your way through to finish line &amp; won the trophy." Swizzle made a point there. It made Gloyd speechless.

"Wow! I don't what else to say but you sounded genius. *sigh*" Gloyd exclaimed.

"Well... what can I say? My advice is better than anyone else." Swizzle bragged but Gloyd disagreed what he said.

"Right.." Gloyd said in disbelief. "Oh look the show is on."

And so the watched the racers on the TV while relaxing and drinking coke until the whole day was over. (AN: But not too over, they had to do something else right after)

* * *

"Which way was it?" Ian looked at his map. "It's uhhh... take the first left turn of this lane... bla..bla bla.. Oh! I'm on the right path." He now found his way to Sugar Rush and he hid the map on his pocket &amp; resumed his getaway, riding his scooter.

* * *

(Sugar Rush game)

Vanellope was currently leading in first place followed by Taffyta, Rancis &amp; Candlehead. Candlehead was only centimeters close to Rancis' car then she picked up the power up. It was a Sweet Seeker.

She was aiming at Rancis but before she could use it, there was an oil spilling out of the road causing Candlehead to lose control, but she managed to fire the Sweet Seeker then

BOOM!

It hit right at Rancis, overtaken by two racers Crumbelina &amp; Jubileena as they took 3rd &amp; 4th place.

Candlehead was back on the road, passed around Rancis while he was restarting his engine and he finally drove back on the road being in 6th place.

Later Vanellope made it to first place again with the total time of 3:15.63 followed by Taffyta in second place with the total time of 3:17.82.

Forty seconds later Rancis was finally finished only last place. Vanellope approached Rancis to see how he was doing.

"Are you okay Butterhead?"

"No! I always lost the race. I never deserve to win." Rancis whined.

"Hey don't say that. You'll get your chances soon" She confessed.

"Yeah right! I never win anything." He cried.

"What's all the whining about?" Taffyta heard Rancis from her spot.

"Rancis is whining about why he never win the race at least once." Vanellope replied.

"Oh boohoo!" Taffyta mocked Rancis. "Whatever shall we do? Ooh I know why don't we give him a one lap head start then after he makes another lap, we can all follow his lead. How do you like me now?" Taffyta asked in a mocking tone, this made Rancis mad.

"Hey! That's not what I wanted." He retorted.

"Face it Rancis you're gonna be a pathetic racer next to the klutz-head right here." Taffyta pointed at Candlehead. She was offensive, she even made Candlehead involve in this situation.

"Hey! Who are you calling klutz-head?" Candlehead demanded angrily.

"Obviously it's the girl who has a ridiculous candle on her head." She tricked her.

"Oh where?" Candlehead looked around then realized "Oh darn it! You trick me Taffyta."

And so Rancis, Taffyta &amp; Candlehead started to argue loudly and bickering. None of the Sugar Rush racers would break them up. They would not stop arguing in defeat until.

"HEY! BE QUIET!" everybody gasp &amp; looked in silence. Vanellope scream out her lungs &amp; started to calm down. "Now unless you three keep up the bickering I'm sending you guys in fungeon especially you Taffyta." She pointed at her, threatening more words. "But I think that's too much punishment, maybe a suspension for a whole day without racing, do you want that?" Vanellope threatened more. They all shook their heads 'no'.

"Now you three apologize to each other." She commanded, then Rancis, Taffyta &amp; Candlehead started to apologize to each other.

They heard a coin inserted which means game time to everybody.

"Alright, back to playing guys &amp; Rancis good luck out there." Vanellope wished Rancis a good luck on the next race. The person out the screen was sitting down &amp; preparing to play Sugar Rush game.

* * *

***Sigh* I GUESS IT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE BUT DO NOT WORRY CUSTARD_IANS_ THERE WILL BE MORE IN SOME OTHER TIME BUT FOR NOW THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA, SIGNING OUT. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS UP FANFICTION IT'S A PLUS CASSIOPEIA &amp; WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF IAN MAKES HIS RETURN. NOW I KNOW SOME OF YOU WONDERING WHY I JUST UPDATED THIS CHAPTER... WELL BECAUSE I JUST THOUGHT OF AN IDEA ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HERE, SO LET'S CONTINUE**

Mean while outside the human world, in the Litwak's Arcade. There was a boy named Noah inserted his coin in the game Sugar Rush. Then the screen appeared to select his favorite or at least one racer.

He selected Rancis Fluggerbutter as his avatar. "Alright Rancis prepare to win the race so let's do our best." He cheered.

"Oh hey bro, you're playing Sugar Rush right now." His friend called him from behind.

"Yup, then after this we can play Street Fight okay?" Noah assured, then he selected Cakeway track.

"Sure" his friend replied.

"Okay let the race begin."

And so both Noah &amp; Rancis were ready for starting line in 3..2..1.. and they were off.

Rancis stepped the gas quickly as he was already in 3rd place, not bad. Then he turned right picking up the power up, he got a Sweet Seeker, he aimed it to Taffya which she's in first place.

Then he triggered the power up and it hit right off to Taffyta. She was exploded by the candy missile from Rancis.

"Curse you Rancis!" Taffyta shouted while the race goes on.

Rancis is still taking the lead followed by Vanellope in 2 seconds the made a long jump on the ramp.

Now lap 2 was on the way, Rancis' time was 48 seconds. Vanellope's time was 50 seconds and so on.

Candlehead managed to catch up w/ the Vanilla Butter couples, she was drafting behind Vanellope but Vanellope tried to get her off from following so she released the Bad Gas power up to slow Candlehead down.

Rancis was focused on the race, he didn't mind who was behind him, then suddenly someone threw the Sweet Seeker at him. It almost hit Rancis which it should, because somehow he dodged it very quickly. Nobody dodges the Sweet Seeker when aiming the opposing racer.

"How did you do that?" Vanellope asked him unbelievably.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me, it was the player outside."

(Outside world)

"whoa buddy! You were almost hit on that missile thing. How did you dodged that?" his friend asked.

"Instincts bro, instincts." Noah told him.

Back on the race it was the final lap. Rancis was far ahead. For him it was no problem until

BOOM!

Rancis got exploded on the cherry bomb but good thing though he was okay, no injuries included. He has to get back in the race, Vanellope, Candlehead &amp; Taffyta already passed him so luckily Rancis already got a Sweet Seeker which reserved to Candlehead.

On the next sharp turn he finally fired the Sweet Seeker on Candlehead which Rancis was now already in 3rd place. Now he has to catch up with Vanellope &amp; Taffyta. Taffyta is a dangerous threat to others

Rancis made his way on straight track to jump over the ramp which was the last obstacle the he was overtaking Vanellope due to Bad Gas power up that made her slow down.

"See you on the finish line Vanellope!" Rancis exclaimed then he saw Taffyta jumping on the ramp, just in time to fire away the missile and

BOOM!

Taffyta fell down on the water from mid air and saw Rancis jumped down the ramp &amp; he finally reached the finish line. Rancis' time is 02:35.69, new record

After the race Rancis finally got what he deserved a long time ago, he got a big golden trophy holding at his hand, he was happy it was like winning in the Daytona race but more than that.

Mean while outside the screen Noah smirked &amp; began to say "Well what do you think? Am I a son of supreme now?" He bragged

"What!? pfff yeah right, I think you cheated from the beginning." his buddy told him.

"That wasn't a cheat &amp; did I mention I hate Taffyta?"

"Why? Cause she's a bratty butt head?"

"No, I just think she's too young for make up that's all."

And with that the two best friends left off &amp; moved on to the next game play.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW BUT IT'S KINDA SHORT THANKS TO GAMEWIZARD2008 &amp; his nonstop chat from me. I was distracted but next chapter is coming soon so THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA SIGNING OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS UP FANFICTION IT'S A PLUS CASSIOPEIA &amp; WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITEMENT CHAPTER OF IAN MAKES HIS RETURN, WHERE WE LEFT OFF WAS RANCIS WON A TROPHY IN A RACE FOR THE FIRST TIME. SO LET'S CONTINUE.**

* * *

Back at the Sugar Rush Vanellope congratulated Rancis for winning the race.

"Wow! You did it buddy I'm so proud of you." She gave him a high five &amp; hugged him. "Congrats anyways."

"Thanks Vanellope. I knew that one day I could win the race &amp; there it is, a trophy of my own." Rancis showed his trophy up as high as anybody can see.

But the happy moment was ruined when Taffyta cut in.

"Well well well if it isn't the first time winning a stinking trophy since I kicked your butt in the last race. But I got to admit, you did a great job. For now."

Vanellope was trying to stop these two from starting the mockery. "Hey leave him alone will ya? Can't you at least appreciate what he has done for the first time?" she demanded.

"Yeah Taffyta I already proved you wrong so why can't you at least congratulate me &amp; forget about this arguing we had?" Rancis made his point.

"Hmph" she pouted "sorry I have no plans to talk to a sore winner like you."

And with that she left those two to have their wonderful moments while Candlehead &amp; the rest of the racers gathered &amp; congratulate Rancis once again for winning his award.

* * *

"Yeesshh! They had a time to make a scene like that." Ian said grumpily.

Ian was sitting at the candy fans' seat then he turned his head back at the outside screen. But no one was gonna be next to play this game.

"Good thing nobody else interfered outside just so they could play here." Ian said gladly. He look at the watch that it was pointing to 12:00 PM.

"Oh dear!" he panicked "well would you look at that? It's lunch time I better go now." He sprinted off.

Ian left off the seat &amp; hurried back to his scooter. What he didn't know was that Vanellope was peeking at him in a further distance. That made her wonder who the kid was.

Back at Ian, he was picking up his Custard customized scooter when he noticed a Blackberry Candy motorcycle parked beside the audience seat. He wondered who owns a some kind of a motorcycle like that. He was the only one who came here at the Sugar Rush but there was another one visitor came here.

"That is one sick looking bike. Who rides this bike?" Ian said looking at the bike impressively.

Who else is here. He thought but he didn't have a time to think about it but decided to go home.

* * *

(Vanellope's castle)

Back at the castle, Vanellope just got home to have a lunch break. Sour Bill greeted the President for her return.

"Good afternoon Ms. President, how was the race today?" he asked in a toneless voice.

"It was great Sour Bill. Prepare all the meals in the table, I'm hungry &amp; also I need all the footage recorded today." Vanellope commanded.

"Right away Ms. President." the tiny candy butler replied.

...

After lunch break Vanellope went up to her CCTV room..

**(A/N: even the game world has CCTV aside from the human world.)**

...then she looked up all the previous footage only her laptop. She finally found a blonde kid who was watching their race along with the candy fans.

"I finally found you stranger," she muttered "who are you?"

"Ummm Princess Vanellope." Sour Bill called

"What?"

"You have a visitor. Should I let him in?"

"Sure, let him in." she said while focusing on her laptop.

"Ok." Sour Bill said.

Then a big guy with big arms walked in the castle to visit his friend.

"Ms. President, the Wreck it Ralph is here." Sour Bill called out.

The wrecker finally showed up.

"Oh hey kid, are you chatting your friends online?" Ralph questioned.

"No stinkbrain, I was looking at these footage of the race. Come look. See that kid over there?" Vanellope made Ralph come closer to the video &amp; she was pointing to the blonde intruder.

"Yeah." he said.

"We've never had a visitor from another city before. How did he come to all the way here?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Maybe if you look closely he traveled with his scooter." Ralph pointed at the screen.

"Yes, but who told him about the place here?" She demanded an answer but Ralph had no idea, he didn't know it neither.

"What are you worried about Vanellope? It's not like the kid is a full blown criminal right?" Ralph said, not wanting Vanellope to worry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked up the clock &amp; that means it was time to go back to work. Work as in play. "Come on Ralphie let's go back to our respective game &amp; continue about this." she said.

"Yeah sure thing kid. I'll see you later."

After that the two disbanded from the castle. Vanellope couldn't stop thinking who the boy was. As for Ralph, he went back to his game Fix it Felix Jr. to meet the Nicelanders &amp; Felix inside. He was now ready to wreck some more bricks.

* * *

(Sugar Town)

Ian finally arrived back at his hometown. Nobody noticed where he went off to. He dropped off to the Smoothie bar &amp; took an order of Cookies &amp; Cream smoothie. That's his favorite. And he turned to see Alice Frost beside him, she was drinking a smoothie as well.

"How was your road trip to Sugar Rush?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh it was great. Great race, I supposed." he answered.

"Mmm you know, the smoothie here is always delicious," she said as she was sipping her drink. "we were worried about you, I thought you weren't coming back." she was concerned to her friend.

"Well the thing is uuhhhh.. some pretty blonde kid named Rancis Fluggerbutter had won his golden trophy for the very first time." Ian said changing the subject, not to make things romantic.

"Oh! that's great news, he's one of my favorite racers, some say they are head over heels for his pretty face." she said, making a cute face expression.

"Uhh I thought you're still in love with Bryan." Ian pointed out. Alice realized.

"Oh gosh! But Bryan &amp; I are just in normal relationship. We have nothing special haha." Alice laughed off.

"I better go now, so I'll see you later." he waved off

"Bye bye!" Alice said her goodbyes too.

(Custard residents)

"Man I've never thought I would ever come back here." Ian was glad to be home. He opened the door, he threw his helmet on the couch.

"Mom I'm home for lunch. I'm hungry."

"Hello son, can you tell me where you have been?"

But all of the sudden, his mom appeared from her office chair, facing front of his son. She looked seriously unhappy.

"Mom.. well I can explain, you see I went to my friend's house and-"

"Enough!" she cut Ian's words from explaining. "Now tell me, did you go outside the city? Have you gone beyond to a place where only players are allowed there?" his mother was strictly demanding an answer to her child.

"Uhh I ... uhhhh."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**WELL GUYS THERE YOU GO &amp; PLEASE REVIEW PROPERLY. THIS HAS BEEN A GREAT CHAPTER SO FAR &amp; BY THE WAY ALECREYES20, YOU DESERVE A CREDIT FOR THIS SO YOU BETTER OWE ME NEXT TIME IN RETURN :P.**

**SO THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA SIGNING OUT.**


End file.
